Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche była ostatnim monarchą Królestwa Lucifenia, nazywaną ''Córą Zła, ''siostra księcia Alexiela. Bliźnięta zostały rozdzielone w sporze politycznym.Sama Riliane dorastała w luksusie nieświadoma swojej przeszłości. Została opętana przez Demona Pychy po śmierci jej matki. Została władczynią Królestwa Lucifenia. Była tyranką i ze swoim wiernym sługą, Allenem niszczyła jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Historia Wczesne Życie Riliane urodziła się 27 grudnia 485 roku wraz ze swym bratem bliźniakiem Alexielem jako członek rodziny królewskiej Lucifeni. Dorastała ze swoim bratem. Młoda Riliane lubiła się z nim bawić. Zawsze gdy wpadali w kłopoty ich mama Królowa Anne zamykała ich w ich pokoju i bliźnięta płakali sobie w ramiona. W 491 Alexiel powiedział jej o tajnym przejściu ukrytym obok kominka w pokoju. Następnie uciekli,a Riliane przejęła dowodzenie.Z biegiem czasu coraz częściej uciekali na plażę.Podczas jednej z ucieczek Riliane przewróciła się tym samym przecina sobie nogę. Płacze z tego powodu, jednak Alexial nie traktuje tego poważnie. Później, dziewczyna bawiąc się w piasku odkrywa małe czarne pudełko.Woła brata by to zbadał. Podnieceni otwierając go, z żalem stwierdzając, że w środku było tylko lustro. Gdy księżniczka trzymała zwierciadło obok nich pojawił się demon. Riliane stała przerażona. Gdy demon jednak nic nie robi dziewczyna postanawia odejść i zostawić demona. Po chwili zostaje przez niego otoczona i postanawia walczyć przeciwko niemu. Dobiegając do Alexiela, Riliane zostaje opętana i wraz z bratem mdleje. Budzą się wieczorem. Wtedy dziewczyna mówi, że jest głodna uśmiechając się przy tym. Wstaje z powrotem na nogi. Bliźnięta decydują się na powrót do domu, po zakopaniu pudełka w piasku. Coraz bardziej głodna księżniczka wraca do zamku.Księżniczka wchodzi do zamkowej kuchni gdzie zajmuje się jedzeniem. Kolejnego dnia w czasie podwieczorku znowu pojawia się demon i pyta się czy też może trochę zjeść. Dziewczynka odmawia podzielenia się jedzeniem. W czasie kolejnej zabawy na plaży, Alexiel mówi że chce iść do domu, ponieważ robiło się ciemno. Riliane odpowiada, że jeśli się boi, niech po prostu trzymają się za ręce. Brat opowiada jej, że jeśli zapisze się życzenie, schowa w butelce i wyrzuci w morze, to te pragnienie spełni się. Dziewczynka oświadcza bliźniakowi, że w następnym życiu chciałaby być koniem. Pałac był nudny, a tak mogłaby swobodnie bawić się z Alexielem na zewnątrz. Riliane pod wpływem ministra Presi, po śmierci ojca zainteresowała się tronem i zaczęło chłodno zachowywać w stosunku do brata. Później zaprowadził ją do kuchni i zamordował Genesie, podczas gdy ona jadła zająca. Po chwili przyszła Elluka Clockworker. Przerażona, zapytała księżniczka co ona zajadała. Dziewczyna szczęśliwie przyznała, że był to zając. Następnie Presi próbuje przenieść Demona z niej do niego. Blondynka straciła przytomność. Po pozbyciu się ministra i demona z niego, Elluka rozpoczyna egzorcyzmy na Riliane, usuwając wiele jej wspomnień. Książę Alexiel zginął w zamachu, a księżniczka stała się jedyna następczynią tronu. Mariam Futapie stała się jej osobistą pokojówka. W ciągu następnych lat, dziewczyna zapoznała się z swoim narzeczonym Kyle Marlonem. Stali się sobie bardzo bliscy, a blondynka się w nim zakochuje. W ramach amorów, król daje jej naszyjnik. Prawa do tronu Po śmierci Królowej Anny w 499 roku, trzynastoletnia księżniczka jest obecna na pogrzebie matki, płacząc nad jej trumną. W tym czasie otrzymuje lustro od Ney, jednej z służącej. Riliane nieświadomie zostaje opętana przez demona pychy. Później dziewczyna uczestniczy w obradach ministrów w Sali Luster. Riliane przypomina im, że jako jedyna jest z królewskiej krwi i nikt inny nie może rządzić Królestwem. Ludzie rządu próbują się wtrącić, oświadczyła, że opóźni swoją koronację, dopóki nie stanie się dorosła. Chce w ten sposób okazać szacunek swojej matce, prawowitej królowie. Powtarza, że będzie nową władczynią w jej miejsce. Następnego dnia księżniczka widzi Leonharta Avadonię, a z nim, chłopca podobnego do niej. Zaskoczona zawołała i podeszła do nich. Rycerz wyjaśnia jej, że blondyn będzie jej nowym służącym. Riliane przyglądając się, zauważa podobieństwo i natychmiast chwyta Allena, by jej pomagał. Mężczyzna jednak przypomina jej, że musi pokazać nowego Mariam. Parę godzin później Allen wraz z jego przełożoną przyszli do księżniczki. Dziewczyna od razu pobiegła z nowym sługą, by się z nim pobawić. Ganiała go przez zamek, starając się mu założyć akcesoria do włosów. Gdy to zrobiła, zaczęli od nowa. Walcząc z nim zauważyła Ellukę i Mariam oraz brak Leonharta. Na pytanie czy była ranna, Riliane radośnie oświadczyła, że wygrała dwa razy. Panowanie Zła W ciągu roku Riliane wprowadziła wysokie podatki i za byle przewinienie karała śmiercią. Leonhart jawnie sprzeciwiał się jej władzy, a świadomość, że nie mogła z tym nic zrobić, doprowadzała ją do wściekłości. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej go nienawidziła. W ciągu następnego miesiąca, księżniczka ścieła siedemnaście osób z powodu drobnych wykroczeń. W ciągu następnego, kolejne osiemnaście. W dniu 26 grudnia roku 499 spotkała się z Leonhart w Sali Luster, w towarzystwie premiera Minis. Zasiadła na tronie. Monarchini słuchała argumentów Leonharta, że powinna podzielić się żywnością z powodu ostatnich głodów ludu. Riliane chłodno przedstawiła rozwiązanie: niech ludzie jedzą ciastka, skoro nie mają chleba. Zaraz rozpoczęła się kłótnia. Na koniec, księżniczka odmówiła pomocy i miała zepsuty humor do końca dnia. Atak furii Następnego ranka, Riliane zażyczyła sobie ogromnego tortu na urodziny. Kazała upiec go cukierni do wieczora. Później wymyśliła plan, by uciec i aż do urodzin siedzieć w ukryciu. Dałoby to pretekst do stracenia Leonharta. Popołudniem, wymknęła się tajnym przejściem, jadąc na Josephine. Uciekała przez Las Oszołomienia, aż do brzegu. Po drodze przecięła przypadkiem rękę. Pewna, że nikt jej nie znajdzie, usiadła czekając na urodziny i patrząc w horyzont. Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, spojrzała za siebie, zaskoczona dźwiękiem głosu. Był to Allen. Sługa wspomniał, że Leonhart się o nią martwił. Parsknęła, że mężczyzna zasłużył na to, narzekając na zepsucie jej planu. Myśl, że chroni bohatera zdenerwowała ją. Zaczęła krzyczeć, jak ten człowiek ją denerwuje. I jęczeć, że blondyn zrujnował jej pomysł. Chłopak przeprosił. Zaraz odzyskała panowanie nad sobą i przyznała, że to może nie pomóc. Przygotowując się do osiedlenia Josephine, mówiła, że powinni wrócić do domu. Allen nagle dotknął jej dłoni. Wrzasnęła i uderzyła go za bezczelność. Chłopak spokojnie wyjaśnił, że jest ranna i zapytał, czy może ją uleczyć. Księżniczka spojrzała na rękę i zrozumiała. Odwracając wzrok, w milczeniu podała mu dłoń. Gdy blondyn nakładał maść na rany, rozważała, czy może użyć tego jako pretekst do ścięcia Leonharta. Wiedziała jednak, że to za mało. Mamrocząc do sobie, zauważyła, że Allen skończył, ale wciąż trzymał. Oznajmiła, że jest już w porządku i może odejść. Sługa przeraził się i zaczął przepraszać. Zaskoczona, uśmiechnęła się. Zamach Kilka dni później, Riliane i ministrowie przeprowadzili proces w Sali Sądowej o polityku, który wypowiedział się na jej niekorzyść przy innych politykach.Księżniczka skazał go na gilotynę.Wróciła do Hall of Sounds bezpośrednio po, ze złością wzywając do Minis. Potem premier zbliżył się do niej, ona zaczęła krzyczeć na niego gdy sługa Asan nagle ryknął i podszedł do niej z nożem. Przerażona Riliane patrzył, jak Allen interweniował i rozbrojił Asan, udaremniając jego zamachu. Raz ona odzyskała panowanie nad sobą, księżniczka nakazał strażnikom, aby go schwytać i kazał go realizowane następnego dnia. Od tego czasu, Riliane oddaliło się od wszystkich z wyjątkiem czterech: Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney i Mariam. Spośród nich, tylko ona dozwolona Allen być z nią w jej pokoju. Zabicie Lwa Trzy dni po zamachu w pałacu zaczęły krążyć plotki że składniki w jedzeniu Królewny są "nienaturalne" Riliane była wściekła chciała powiedzieć o tym Mariam ale gdy jej przybrana córka Ney mówi że Mariam nie ma. Riliane widząc miłość Ney do plotek pyta się czy wie kto rozsiewa te plotki. Wtedy do rozmowy włącza się kucharz który twierdzi że widział jak ktoś kradł jedzenie z kuchni w pałacu.Coraz bardziej zła Księżniczka grozi Ney że zetnie jej głowę jeśli jej nie powie kto za to zrobił. Ney odpowiada że był to Leonhart. Ney mówi równie że Leonhart był zdrajcą wojennym, Kólewna każę Allenowi go zabić. Gdy Allen pyta się dlaczego każe mu to zrobić Riliane odpowiada że słyszała plotki od Ney i choć ta może kochać plotkować to na pewno nie kłamie. Następnej nocy Riliane zaprosiła Leonharta do jej pokoju. Gdy przyszedł kazała mu usiąść. Choć czuł się nieswojo będąc sam na sam z księżniczką Lucifeni jednak uznał że ich rozmowa była prywatna i żartobliwie zapytał się czy chce dokonać na nim napaści seksualnej. Niebieskie Odrzucenie Wojna Lucifenia-Elphegort Rewolucja w Lucifeni Osobowość Moce i umiejętności Relacje Allen Avadonia- Brat i sługa Riliane. Riliane i Allen byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi w dzieciństwie choć w późniejszym czasie stała się dla niego bardziej okrutna. Pomimo tego czuła się opuszczona po jego śmierci pomimo że nie pamiętała dzieciństwa spędzonego z nim. W czasie kiedy był sługą Allen był jednym z niewielu któremu Riliane ufała. Allen zawsze wykonywał życzenia siostry nie zważając na własne uczucia. Po rewolucji Riliane opłakiwała jego śmierć. Kyle Marlon- Narzeczony Riliane. W dzieciństwie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi z biegiem czasu Riliane zakochała się w nim. Po tym jak Kyle wycofał zaręczyny Riliane była zrozpaczona i zazdrosna o jego miłość wywołując Zielone Polowanie. Pomimo zabicia Michaeli była zszokowana tym że nie chciał jej pomóc w czasie rewolucji. Clarith- Zakonnica która pomagała Riliane po rewolucji. Początkowo Riliane traktowała ją z pogardą, jednak z biegiem czasu zostały przyjaciółkami. Clarith staje się starszą siostrą dla Riliane sprawiła że była księżniczka stała się łagodniejsza i nie była zła po tym jak Clarith prawie ją zabiła. Chartette Langley- Jedna z pokojówek Riliane. Księżniczka często wybaczała jej niszczenie rzeczy. Po zamachu Asan były blisko. Po rewolucji ich relacje się popsuły Chartette uciekła z pałacu a Riliane uznała ją za zdrajczynie. Ney Futapie-Inna z pokojówek i przyrodnia siostra Riliane. Ney dostarczała Riliane informacje i plotki z zamku takie jak Leonhart kradnący jedzenie z królewskiej kuchni i lokalizacja Michaeli. Po zamachu Asan Ney była jadną z nielicznych którym Riliane ufała. Często spędzały razem czas jako przyjaciółki. W czasie rewolucji Ney uciekła z pałacu a Riliane że ta ją zdradziła. Leonhart Avadonia-Kapitan Gwardii Królewskiej. W czasie swojego panowania Riliane znienawidziła Leonharta przez jego zachowanie jak i podważanie jej decyzji. Wiedząc że jako jednego z trzech wielkich bohaterów nie może go publicznie zabić. Ostatecznie Leonhart zginął na rozkaz Riliane z rąk swojego przybranego syna. Mariam Futapie- Riliane nie interesowały lekcje moralne Mariam jednak często wykorzystywała jej umiejętności w szpiegostwie na przykład żeby dowiedzieć się kim jest kochanka Kyle'a Germaine Avadonia-Riliane nie spotkała Germiane w czasie gdy była księżniczką ale po śmierci Leonharta Germiane przysięgła zemstę na monarchini. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche- Matka Riliane którą księżniczka traktowała z miłością i szacunkiem gorzko opłakując jej śmierć. Żeby uczcić jej matkę nawet po objęciu władzy zachowała tytuł księżniczki i próbowała ją naśladować jako silną królową nigdy nie okazując swojej słabej strony. Małgosia- Riliane miała być jej reinkarnacją obie dziewczyny dzieliły wygląd jednak reinkarnacją Małgosi ostatecznie została Ney. Rin Miroku-Późniejsze wcielenie Riliane obie dziewczyny dzieliły niemal identyczny wygląd będąc Rin Riliane odzyskała wspomnienia ze swojego poprzedniego wcielenia. Galeria Koncepcje= Koncepcje Riliane.jpg|Profil Riliane w "Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide" 640px-41d044b8.jpg|Koncepcja Riliane |-| Piosenki= Riliane W The Muzzle of Nemesis.png|Riliane W The Muzzle of Nemesis Riliane w Córce zła.jpg|Riliane w Córce zła. Riliane w Córce Bieli.jpg|Riliane w Córce Bieli Riliane.PNG|Riliane w Velvet mix Córki Zła Riliane i Allen dzieci.png|Rliliane z Alexielem w Twiright Prank T.png Riliane Siedem zbrodni i kar.png |-| Książki= ClotureCover.png 563214420.jpg CiR.jpg |-| Gry= 640px-Allen snack.PNG Kagamine Rin w Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai jako Riliane.jpg|Kagamine Rin w Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai jako Riliane Młoda Riliane w Project Mirai.JPG|Młoda Riliane w Project Mirai Mirai daughter 01 thumb.jpg|Riliane w 'Projekt Mirai' |-| Manga= Młoda Riliane.png Rin w mandze.png|Rin w mandze Riliane w mandze.png Riliane i Kyle.png RilianeAllen.png |-| Inne= Cha1 img.jpg Riliane jako Rin.jpg Królestwo Zła Riliane.jpg Riliane i Allen.jpg Kategoria:Pycha Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez Kagamine Rin Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Obżarstwo Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Lucifenii Kategoria:Ludzie